


How's About Cookin' Somethin' Up for Me

by desertdrift (AlsaTronic)



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Partial Nudity, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsaTronic/pseuds/desertdrift
Summary: Snafu in the kitchen, cooking for his boo.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	How's About Cookin' Somethin' Up for Me

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw [this piece](https://freebooter4ever.tumblr.com/post/643160167863746560/art-prints-masterlists) by [freebooter](https://freebooter4ever.tumblr.com) on my dash, I knew I had to do something for it.

Eugene wakes to the smell of something delicious and the sound of the radio playing. His still sleep addled mind can't tell what the song or the dish is. He doesn't need to be awake to know it's going to be good if Merriell's cooking.

He stops by the bathroom to take care of things and wash up. Merriell had teased him once about how clean he'd gotten since they came back from the war. Eugene had laughed along, knowing he wasn't the only one in the habit of taking forever in the shower. When they'd gotten that first water bill, however, they both learned to get in and out a little quicker. Sharing, contrary to popular belief, had _not_ been a good solution. It just ended up with them dirtier than before and having to use lukewarm water instead.

The song on the radio changes to "Shortnin' Bread" just as Eugene steps into the kitchen doorway. And there Merriell is: bare as the day he was born save for a frilly blue apron, a pair of slippers, and a cigarette. Eugene entertains himself watching that peach of an ass sway to the rhythm while he stirs whatever goodness is in the big stew pot. Eugene's almost positive it's étouffée.

Merriell pauses to take his cigarette and flick the ash onto a saucer nearby. "Enjoying the show, Gene?" he asks around the cigarette when it's back in his mouth.

Eugene doesn't bother getting up from his lean in the doorway. "Haven't seen better," he says. "What I'm really interested in is what you've got on the stove there. I'm guessing it's not chocolates or roses."

Merriell's shoulders shake when he laughs. "Hell no. I'm not about to spend my money on some cheap shit when I can make you something good at home."

Eugene watches the way Merriell moves as he cooks. To himself, he thinks he’s incredibly lucky to have all this.


End file.
